The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, and more particularly, to a type thereof in which optical components in an optical system are adjustably provided. Further, related U.S. patent applications have been filed bearing Ser. No. 281,215 filed on 12-8, 1988 (corresponding to Japanese Utility Model Application Nos. 62-191014 and 63-17646 ) and Ser. No. 281,327 filed on 12-8, 1988 (corresponding to Japanese Utility Model Application Nos. 62-189350, 62-191005 and 62-191O13).
A conventional image recording apparatus of this type has an optical system including various optical components such as lenses and mirrors adapted for changing a direction of a light path. Positions, postures and inclinations of the lenses and mirrors are adjusted when assembling these into the image recording apparatus.
In this case, however, when entire assembling of the apparatus is completed, the optical components such as the lens and mirror are disposed among many other ambient mechanical parts and components those other than the optical system, Therefore, if their positions and angular orientations are deviated during assembly, the other parts other than the optical system must be disassembled for adjustments of such deviations of the optical system components.